


let the choir bells sing

by all_tangled_up_in_you



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, blatantly ignores canon, break-up? i don't know her, literally just fluff, mostly because i wrote it before watching the latest episode, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_tangled_up_in_you/pseuds/all_tangled_up_in_you
Summary: Being able to hear your boyfriend's innermost thoughts doesn't leave a lot of room for surprises in the relationship. Given that Zoey actively hates when things don't go according to plan, she's perfectly fine with that.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	let the choir bells sing

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before 2x03 aired but honestly who says this couldn't still be canon? zoey and max are deeply in love and you can't convince me otherwise. title, inspiration, and like three actual lines from "marry you" by bruno mars.

The song starts playing in her head on a Wednesday morning while she’s brushing her teeth. Max is in the kitchen making coffee, so she figures it’s a heart song. He’s gotten better at hiding his thoughts since they started dating, which means there are less huge musical numbers, but Zoey still occasionally gets snippets. The music cuts off when she comes out of the bathroom.

Max drops a kiss on her cheek and presses her travel mug into her hand along with a couple pieces of buttered toast.

“Such service,” Zoey says, grinning. “What have I done to deserve this?”

“I’m not allowed to show appreciation for my girlfriend just because I love her?”

“Now I know you’re buttering me up for something.”

“I’m working late tonight,” Max tells her as Zoey grabs her keys from the hook and slips into her shoes near the door. “Stop by the restaurant for dinner? Otherwise I won’t see you until tomorrow.”

“Sure, I don’t feel like cooking tonight anyway.”

The music starts up again as soon as she shuts the door behind her, which is odd. Most of the time when she hears a heart song she has to be close to the person singing. Stronger emotions often lengthen the range, but the tune sticks with her all the way to the office. If Zoey actually recognized the song she would think it’s just stuck in head.

The words start in the middle of the weekly team update meeting. Leif clears his throat very pointedly when she stops talking mid sentence, distracted by the sudden addition of lyrics and instrumentals to the melody. When nobody in the conference room bursts out into song and dance, Zoey stumbles through the rest of her planned talking points in a confused haze before sneaking off to the bathroom to call Mo in a panic.

“There’s a heart song playing and it sounds like Max singing but he’s across town right now. I don’t know what’s happening Mo, I think I’m going crazy. It just keeps going in loops, I can’t focus on anything, Leif’s getting smug, and I can feel the migraine coming on.”

“Oooh, interesting, a new power development. This is good, I was starting to get bored with your domesticity. What song is it?”

“Marry Me. Mo if you know something you have to tell me, Max hasn’t so much as hinted to me about a proposal but he must have told you if he’s planning one.”

“Max and I are just business partners. We’re not even that friendly. I only tolerate him because he makes me money, why would he tell me if he were going to propose?”

“Mo,” Zoey whines, pressing her forehead into the paper towel dispenser in exasperation.

“All shall be revealed in good time, Zoey,” Mo tells her. “Patience is a virtue. Now go manage or whatever it is you do.”

Zoey does not manage. By the time 5 o’clock rolls around she very much wants to climb under her desk and curl up in the fetal position. The song hasn’t stopped once since the words started and she’s not sure if it’s going to short of her blacking out or maybe getting drunk. Once the last of the coders leave for the day Zoey actually does slide out of her chair into a puddle on the floor. She manages to block out the music for a few glorious moments before Max texts and jerks her out of her trance.

Mo is waiting outside on the curb for her when her Lyft arrives at the restaurant, which is odd. He grabs her elbow as soon as she steps out and starts shepherding her towards the door.

“Is the song still playing?”

“Hasn’t stopped since it started this morning,” Zoey says. “Tell me you have wine.”

“Trust me,” Mo mutters as he tugs her through the door. “There’s gonna be plenty of wine. Also this one isn’t in your head.”

“Wha-” Zoey starts to ask, brow furrowing in confusion.

And then the opening bars of the song that has been ringing in her head all fucking day start up. Only this time people are actually singing and dancing along. So this is what Mo meant he said this one wasn’t all in her head. Zoey tears up half from relief at the idea that this day is finally almost over and half because oh god, Max is coming towards her now, grinning and singing like an idiot, and he is actually proposing to her oh god.

“Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?” Max belts as he drops to his knees in front of her. “Who cares, baby, I think I wanna to marry you.”

Zoey’s hands have come up to cover her mouth of their own accord. Mo has melted into the crowd to stand near her mother and brother and sister-in-law. There are actual tears starting to form in her eyes, and Zoey thinks in a daze that this could only be better if her father were here.

“I think I wanna marry you too,” Zoey whispers.

There’s no hesitation, no doubts, no tremor in her voice as she says it. Max laughs, high and pure, and jumps to his feets to pull her into a kiss. Zoey leans in once he pulls away to whisper in his ear.

“That song has been playing in my head since this morning,” Zoey says. “You’re lucky I love you or I might have to kill you. I thought I was going crazy.”


End file.
